deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Oacus
Sorcerer Oacus is an anime-exclusive antagonist, who is first seen in episode thirty-eight. History Oacus lived some time before Adin united the tribes of the Land of Dragons. He fought in the Battle of Deltora. At some point either before or after the battle, he willingly became one of the Shadow Lord's servants and was gifted with many magical powers. Anime Oacus is first introduced when the Shadow Lord scolds Fallow for letting Lief, Barda and Jasmine defeat the sorceress Thaegan for the third time. Fallow believes that sorcerer Oacus is fit for the task and tells the Shadow Lord about him. In the English dub, he says, "Not only is he a master of fire and destruction, but his heart is empty." His cruelty to humans is shown when he torments a little girl by burning her house and her favourite doll she once kept as a friend. Later on, Fallow summons Oacus in the throne room and orders him to fetch the gems the trio recovered and to kill them all. When the trio boarded a pirate ship in order to rescue Dain, Oacus arrives and attacks with his two fire men he conjured. He sets Lief on fire, torments Jasmine and blasts Barda overboard, but then Dain saves them by steering the boat into the broken bridge, where the ship is smashed up and the water puts out the fire. Oacus is later seen watching the trio from a distance, when they are fighting two pods of Grey Guards, including the Carn Squad, outside Tora, indicating that he was keeping a close watch on the trio. He is next seen walking along the path and meeting Neridah, who is upset because Lief, Barda and a reluctant Jasmine left her. He pretends to be nice, asking what a beautiful girl like Neridah is doing all alone. Neridah then pretends to be innocent and scared, as well as asks if he can take her to the Valley of the Lost because that's where she was going before she got "separated" from her "friends" (Lief, Barda and Jasmine). He then takes her there. Later on, when Neridah steals the Diamond from the Valley of the Lost, he captures Neridah and hangs her on a tree, but then the trio come. Oacus then steals the diamond, but when the diamond is stolen by the evil of heart, it brings bad luck, so the tree falls on Oacus, so Neridah is freed. The four then run into the tunnel made by the fallen tree's roots, but Oacus follows them. After a quick battle with Lief, Lief gives the diamond to Barda and Jasmine and tells them to make an escape hole helped by the diamond for the diamond gives strength. When Barda has finished digging, the hole, Neridah and the trio escape, leaving Oacus in the fiery tunnel. But then the tunnel explodes because the sudden drought of fresh air enlargened the fire within it and the fire go too big for the tunnel. After a while, the trio considers Oacus as finished and leaves to find the heir to the throne. Oacus is then seen attacking Steven, Nevets, Lief, Jasmine and Barda when they are travelling to Del in Steven and Nevets' cart. Nevets, Steven's ferocius brother takes on Oacus while the trio escape in Stevens wagon. After a while, Nevets gets defeated by a fake dragon completely made of fire and is forced to retreat with bad burns. Then, Oacus corners the four of them against a cliff and starts to make huge bonfires against them. Just when it seems as if Oacus are going to win Jasmine's nullifier gem saps his powers. In the dub, Oacus is then seen weakened and helpless while dying. In the original Japanese dub of the anime, Oacus gets frustrated by his temporary lack of magic and decides to fight Lief with a knife but gets defeated by Lief's sword. Either way, in the end he tells them that the trio is fighting in vain, that the Shadow Lord is too powerful for anyone to defeat, for he has too many traps for them and then goes on to confess that he was once a human. He then bursts into flames and the flames disappears forever. Personality Above all else, Oacus was a cruel individual who enjoyed watching the suffering of others. Several times he was seen holding people still as they watched their loved ones and possessions be destroyed before their eyes, all while Oacus smiled joyfully. He also had a superiority complex, constantly thinking of himself as beyond human and that everyone else couldn't defeat him because they were "merely human." However, he was genuinely surprised to face Nevets, who he described as not human. Abilities Oacus was a master of pyromancy and was able to control and summon all manner of flames. Among his abilities included materializing fire, increasing and decreasing the size of a fire, and summoning weapons and demons of flame to fight for him. Oacus was also able to fly by creating flaming wings. While he relied on his paromantic abilities in most situations, Oacus was also a skilled swordsman. Thanks to the Shadow Lord's power, Oacus was granted near-immortality and eternal youth. Trivia * Oacus is an anime-only character and he does not appear in Emily Rodda's books, thus, he is not a canon character. * Fans of the series appear to be split when it comes to his relevance. Many think he was a pointless character to add while others still believe he would have been an interesting character in the book series. * It can be speculated that he has an iron grip, as he was able to hold Jasmine and the little girl by the shoulders with relative ease to make them watch his sadistic work. * It is never revealed why Oacus joined the Shadow Lord, though based on his superiority complex, it's possible he joined for power over others. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Magic users Category:Pre-Adin Deltorans Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Deceased Category:Anime-only characters